Kikumaru's Bandage
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: Cute little one shot about the mystery behind Kikumaru's ever present bandage. I wrote this three years or so ago. Written as a script.


**Look what I found! I was looking through my mom's computer's memory for a peom i wrote ages ago but stumbled upon this instead! I wrote this before I even knew what fanfiction really was lol. I'm not sure what made me write it as a script but I wanted to share it with you all as I found it. So take a walk to the past with me my friends!**

Kikumaru: *Walks down the street*

Momoshiro: -On the oposite side of the street- *Sees Eiji*

Ryoma: *Apears behind momoshiro* Hey ever wonder why Kikumaru-senpai always wears that bandage on his face?

Momoshiro: *Jumps* Don't sneak up on me like that!

Ryoma: *Blinks* Sneak?

Momoshiro: You know what i mean!

Kikumaru: *Sees them and runs over* Hey!

Momoshiro: Hello Kikumaru-senpai.

Ryoma: Hey Kikumaru-senpai why...

Momoshiro: *Cuts across Ryoma* Hey are you two hungry? I have a ticket for a free burger! Lets go grab a bite!

Kikumaru: Sounds great!

Ryoma: I guess this means Momo-senpai is springing for the burgers.

Momoshiro: What? Why me?

Kikumaru: You're the one with the ticket right?

Momoshiro: But I don't feel like paying!

Kikumaru: *Slaps Momo on the back* Aw come on Momo! You are the one who suggested going to eat in the first place therefore you can pay!

Momo: *looks resigned* Fine...

Kikumaru: YAY! Free burgers!

Momoshiro: *Mumble* They arent free. I have to pay for all but one of them.

Kikumaru: And that's why we keep you around Momo!

Momoshiro: What?!

Kikumaru: Relax it was a joke!

Momoshiro: Oh.

Ryoma: Are we going or not?

Kikumaru: LETS GO! *Big grin*

Momoshiro: *Waits for Eiji to pull ahead of them a little bit*

Ryoma: Why did you stop me from asking?

Momoshiro: *Whispers* We have no idea what the reason is therefore we don't know how asking could cause Eiji-senpai to react...

Ryoma:Hm?

Momoshiro: What if something bad happened and he has to wear that as like a mark so someone can tell that he did something or something... what if wearing that is some weird way of him keeping alive a memory? We don't want him to get mad at us for being nosy!

Ryoma: Do you really thing he would get mad?

Momoshiro: I don't know! That's why I want to be carefull!

Ryoma: *Sighs*

Inui: *Walks out of a store in front of them*

Kikumaru: Inui! HI!

Inui: *Looks up from his note-book* Hello.

Kikumaru: What are you doing Inui?

Inui: Window shopping. And you three?

Kikumaru: We're going to go get some burgers! Wanna come? Momo's buying!

Momoshiro: Hey! Kikumaru-senpai!

Kikumaru: Aw come on Momo! It's just one more person! And not everyone eats like you!

Momoshiro: *Sighs*

Kikumaru: That's our Momo! Always the good sport! So how 'bout it Inui?

Inui: *Sees Momo whisper in Ryoma's ear again* Hmm... I'm not hungry... But I think I'll tag along for a while...

Kikumaru: YAY!

All: *Start walking again*

Kikumaru: So Echizen did you perfect any new moves lately?

Ryoma: Not really...

Inui: *Falls back to where momo was walking* What are you two planning?

Momoshiro: Do you know why Eiji-senpai always wears that bandage?

Inui: *Looks at his note-book* I have no idea... Hmmm this might be interesting...

All: *Turn a corner and almost run into Fuji*

Momoshiro: Oh! Fuji-senpai!

Fuji: Hello.

Kikumaru: Fuji! Wanna get something to eat with us?! Momo is paying!

Momoshiro: *Looks annoyed*

Fuji: How generous Momoshiro! I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'm starving.

Momoshiro: YA! Its NOOOO problem at all!

All: *Head once more towards the restaurant*

Fuji: *waits for Ryoma to catch up to him and they walk behind the others. Whispers* So what are you planning?

Ryoma: I'm not planning anything. I just asked what was with Kikumaru-senpai's bandage... Now Momo-senpai is coming up with some crazy ideas to find out. Do you know Fuji-senpai?

Fuji: About the bandage? No. But I am curious.

All: *Enter the restaurant and see Oishi at the counter ordering*

Kikumaru: *runs up behind him* Ooooiiiishiiii! Hi.

Oishi: Oh! Hey guys! What are you all doing here?

Kikumaru: Momo is paying for all of our lunches! Now he can pay for your's to!

Momoshiro: *Looks dismayed*

Oishi: That's fine I got it.

Momoshiro: *Perks up a bit*

Kikumaru: Oh! But Momo insists! Right Momo? *Looks at Momo for a second but then starts talking before he can say anything* See? We'll all just continue off of your order then Momo can pay for it all at once!

Momo: *Resigned to his wallet's fate*

Oishi: Well...

Kikumaru: *Starts ordering*

All: *Go and sit down with their food. Momo's wallet seriously depleted.*

Kikimaru: Thank you momo! You're the best!

Momoshiro: And don't you forget it.

Kikumaru: *Pokes Ryoma* Come on chibi say thank you!

Ryoma: Thanks Momo-senpai.

Momoshiro: Well... Might as well start eating it! *Shoves burger in mouth*

All: *Start eating*

Ryoma: *Finishes first and looks at Oishi* Hey Oishi-senpai?

Oishi: Hm?

Ryoma: When you're done can I ask you a few questions... Privately?

Oishi: *Looks confused* Ummm... ok. *Hurries and finishes eating and they walk off to the other side of the restaurant.

Ryoma: Oishi-senpai... Do you know the reason Kikumaru-senpai always wears that bandage?

Oishi: Maybe... I have a hunch but I'm not sure...

Ryoma: Could you tell us?... I'm afraid of what Momoshiro might do...

Oishi: *Shakes head* If I'm right then it's for Eiji to tell. It's something personal that wouldn't be right for me to make common knowledge without Eiji's permission...

Ryoma: Ok Oishi-senpai I understand... But you might wanna help me keep an eye on Momo-senpai...

Oishi:*Looks back at the table where they had left the others* Ummm... It might already be you late for that.

Momoshiro: *Sneaks up behind the unsuspecting Kikumaru*

Oishi: Momo! Stop! *runs back toward the table.

Ryoma: *Follows Oishi*

Kikumaru: *Turns to look at the frozen Momo* What are you doing?

Momoshiro: *Jumps back* Ummm... nothing...

Inui: *sitting at the table* This just got more interesting.

Fuji: *sitting beside him* yes.

Oishi and Ryoma: *make it back to the table*

Oishi: What where you doing Momo!

Momoshiro: I was gonna take a look.

Kikumaru: Huh?

Ryoma: *sighs* And how is sneaking up from behind and forcing him to tell better than asking Momo-senpai?

Momoshiro: uhhh... well...

Kikumaru: huh? *totally out of the loop* What are you guys talking about?

Ryoma: We want to know why you always wear that bandage.

Momoshiro: Echizen! Try to be sensitive!

Fuji: Looks who's talking...

Momoshiro: *glares*

Kikumaru: *points at his cheek* This?

All: *nod*

Kikumaru: What? Don't you think it looks cool?

Momoshiro: So you just wear it to look cool?

Kikumaru: That right!

Momoshiro: *Mouth drops open*

Fuji: Mystery solved.

Inui: *scribbles in his note-book*

Oishi: But... I-i thought... It doesnt have any thing to do with THAT?

Kikumaru: Nope!

Ryoma: Mada mada dane.

-Later when all are walking home-

Royma: *walks up behind Momoshiro* Don't you wanna know what "that" is?

Momoshiro: *jumps* How did you know what I was thinking?

Ryoma: Well let's go ask.

Momoshiro: No way! We have no idea how he might react! We have to do this carefully! *Runs off to go think up a master plan*

Ryoma: *Sighs* Mada mada dane...

**This was litterally my first ever attempt at fanfiction lol. What do you guys think of mini me's story?**


End file.
